


Into The Future

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: It had been watching Tony’s easy flirtations that had made the transition easier, and maybe it was Clint’s teasing back that made Tony’s sexuality feel less out of place. Clint’s straight, they all know that, but he doesn’t seem to care that Tony hits on him and it ends up being a running joke. Now the string of one night stands? That’s unusual even for this time he’s learned but Tony is Tony and he does what he wants.Steve keeps an eye on it though, not because he has a problem with it really even if he wonders why Tony feels the need for constant companionship with no real meaning, but because it’s new, someone embracing their sexuality in this way. He thinks all that time spent watching Tony, his investment in figuring out how exactly to hold pride in his sexuality, is why he noticed the pattern before anyone else.





	Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Okay so after the invasion of New York The Avengers come to live together in the Tower, everything seems fine at first until Steve and the team are confronted with Tony's open sexuality as they watch him in a conflict with a man that he had brought home the night before but is having problems with (might I mention violently having problems with) after the fun. Tony tries to brush it off as nothing but if the way he is very slightly showing signs of pain is anyting he's not fine at all.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags: warnings for referenced abuse and sexual abuse- nothing at all graphic, but more than enough to make a warning useful.

Back in his day Steve knew about queer people, lived in a community close to where they all seemed to live too. But in his day that kind of thing was wrong and no one really talked about it, and when they did it wasn’t anything good. He’s always known about his uh… _attractions_  and the serum, it was designed to make him perfection physically. Everything that had been wrong with him was cured- no heart murmur, no asthma, no more being hard of hearing. But his attractions never went away. It’d been the first time he’d ever truly considered that maybe people were wrong about how they viewed queer people. Maybe he didn’t agree with them before- no one he’d ever met seemed all that bad, but he’d thought he’d been giving himself an out. A way not to feel bad about what he is.

But the serum was supposed to get rid of the imperfections and it never got rid of that.

In the modern day he sort of learned that the serum must only work on physical things given how _hard_  life seems to be, harder than it’d ever been in the war and then there’s the guilt he feels over that too. Who wishes for a war just so they can feel useful again? It’s messed up. But those attractions never really went anywhere and Steve hard started to wonder if maybe it’s a mental thing like people used to say. Serum wouldn’t cure that, he knows that now thanks to the shell shock. PTSD, they call it now.

That’s about when he’d moved into the Tower and, much to his surprise, discovered that Tony must have the same attractions he does but he’s _shameless_  about it. Natasha had been the first to notice his surprise, obviously, but had explained some about modern movements for LGBT equality. On the side Steve did his own research and it turns out people still plenty hate gay people, but there’s a lot of pushback to it. It’d been the first time, really, that he’d considered that that was something about himself that he could take pride _in_. Before it’d been a source of shame.

It had been watching Tony’s easy flirtations that had made the transition easier, and maybe it was Clint’s teasing back that made Tony’s sexuality feel less out of place. Clint’s straight, they all know that, but he doesn’t seem to care that Tony hits on him and it ends up being a running joke. Now the string of one night stands? That’s unusual even for this time he’s learned but Tony is Tony and he does what he wants.

Steve keeps an eye on it though, not because he has a problem with it really even if he wonders why Tony feels the need for constant companionship with no real meaning, but because it’s new, someone embracing their sexuality in this way. Even those that accepted their gayness in his time kept things secret outside of the communities they were drawn to. He thinks all that time spent watching Tony, his investment in figuring out how exactly to hold pride in his sexuality, is why he noticed the pattern before anyone else.

Tony seems to disappear for a day or two after his encounters and its not all the time, and Steve notices a skew towards disappearances after men but women make Tony disappear too. Just a little less frequently. He brings his findings to Natasha but she brushes him off, telling him that maybe Tony likes his privacy but Steve knows he has no concept of privacy. Not after growing up a celebrity- people expect him to share in every aspect of his life all the time so he’s become an oversharer. So he goes back to watching Tony’s actions and trying to find patterns. There’s Avengers downtime at the moment anyways.

It takes time but Steve eventually learns how to intercept Tony’s one night stands leaving and it takes _work_  to predict Tony’s paths out. Its like he’s planned for this, someone trying to confront the people leaving his bedroom and Steve finds that strange but he’s seen the press harass Tony. Maybe this is a symptom of that. Steve finds his latest conquest gripping Tony’s arm in a way that’s got Tony looking leery and combative, never a good combination in Steve’s experience with the man, so he speaks up. “Is there a problem?” he asks casually, leaning against the wall.

There is, he can see it on the guy’s face right away but he knows how apprehensive people are to confront him. Could be being Captain America, could be his physical presence, but he suspects its a healthy dose of both. “It’s fine Steve, leave it alone,” Tony says, voice tight and he looks pissed off for some reason.

His eyes flick back and forth between the two of them before he turns to leave because, strange situation that Steve is suspicious of or not, Tony can take care of himself. Steve has seen his competence in action on many occasions. “Nice of you to call your guard dog off,” the guy says and Steve doesn’t like the tone he’s got, makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he’s learned not to ignore his instincts.

The guys sounds, he realizes, like his father when he got drunk. Except this guy is sober. So Steve turns, “actually no, let go of Tony’s arm and get the hell out,” he says. Tony gives him a dirty look for it but Steve knows something is off here.

“The hell right do you have to tell me what to do?” the guy asks and Steve rolls his eyes.

“This isn’t a fucking negotiation- get your damn hands off Tony or I’ll pull them off myself and then I’ll toss your ass out the door. Take your pick,” he snaps, unsure why he’s so upset to begin with. It seems to surprise Tony too but the threat does its job and Tony’s companion skitters off, Steve glaring at him until he’s out of sight. When he turns back Tony looks annoyed.

“I don’t need you to play White Knight, Steve. I can take care of myself,” he snaps.

Steve shakes his head, “I’ve seen you do all kinds of impossible things- I know you can take care of yourself. Doesn’t mean you can’t use the backup,” he says.

Tony rolls his eyes, “I don’t need backup either Steve, I’m not some pet project and I’m not a zoo animal so if you can stop following me around like an anthropologist following some shiny new tribe.” He turns and stomps off after that and Steve frowns, unsure what the hell just happened on any level. He does, however, think that maybe Natasha won’t brush off his concerns this time.

When Natasha finally agrees to review the tapes she decides she doesn’t like the interaction Tony had had with the guy Steve intercepted but had been ready to leave it be. Steve tells her to do an _actual_  investigation though and he’s sure she only does it because she likes him enough to listen. By the third encounter she’s searching harder for the small snatches of Tony’s encounters on tape- seems he removed them from his personal areas- and nothing looks good.

By the time they’ve gotten through three months of material Steve asks if its possible to make actual police reports about these people because Tony really can pick the worst of the worst. Steve isn’t sure he’s met anyone with that bad of luck. Natasha considers the footage for a long moment before shaking her head. “I don’t think we have enough evidence to make a case against any of these people. They’re all handsy and its inappropriate, but not enough to warrant an investigation and Tony won’t be cooperative,” she says.

Steve frowns, “why the hell not, he obviously doesn’t like being treated like this,” he says. They’ve watched, over and over, Tony trying to pull away, or stop the interaction, or some other thing consistently so what’s the problem?

“And yet he keeps bringing people like this home,” she says. He can feel the look he’s giving her and given the way people seem to crumple under any pressure he puts on them he’s surprised when she doesn’t. “Don’t look at me like that, this is what the courts will say. If he didn’t like it he wouldn’t find himself here so many times.”

He rolls his eyes, “so bad luck means you can get treated like shit now? Unbelievable.” He shakes his head and Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Oh lets not act like you came from the good old days where abuse was something people talked about and prosecuted. He’s a celebrity and he’s known for being experimental in everything he does, sex included. No one will take this seriously,” she tells him.

He looks at the screen- Tony is frozen on it, trying to pull his arm out of the grasp of some conquest’s grip and he’s clearly uninterested in whatever is happening. Natasha has a point though- in his time people treated this like it was normal, Steve has seen it happen to plenty of women. It wasn’t right then, and he doesn’t understand how this particular area of law hasn’t improved. Forcing people into situations they don’t want to be in isn’t ever okay, so how come this still happens seventy years later?

In the end Steve goes to Tony about all this because what else is he supposed to do? Natasha sits off to the side and Tony, for whatever reason, chooses to take out his anger on her. “Can’t you keep your fucking nose in your own damn business or are you always such a damn snake?” he snaps.

“I don’t know what snakes have to do with this,” Steve says, “but this? Isn’t acceptable.” He gestures to the screen and he’s sure Tony, with his genius brain, can figure out what he means.

Tony looks over and rolls his eyes, “I’m bisexual, get over it. Your homophobia isn’t my problem,” he snaps and Steve frowns, confused for a moment and Natasha takes the small lull as a moment to pounce.

“He means the abuse, not the gay thing. None of us give a shit about that,” she says.

“I don’t,” Steve adds fast, pauses, and then continues. “Would be hypocritical if I did,” he adds. That seems to shock Tony into submission for the time being so Steve uses the silence to talk. “People can’t keep treating you like this Tony- we’ve watched something like a dozen encounters and not one person treated you right.”

The comment seems to pull Tony out of his reverie and he eyes Steve up and down and gives him a small, flirtatious smirk. He’s seen the look a million times before and he ignores the way his stomach flutters because he has no time for this right now. “What, never met someone who likes it rough?” he asks and Steve wrinkles his nose on instinct at the vulgarity.

“Pretty sure people who like it rough consent to that and this,” he points at the screen where Tony is paused pulling away, “is not what consent looks like. Actually, that’s a pretty damn clear _no_  to me. People should’t treat you like that.” People shouldn’t treat anyone like that but right now Tony is his priority given that this is a consistent thing.

Tony gives the screen a half a glance before that irritatingly arrogant dismissal Steve had, when they first met, mistaken for a lack of caring appears on his face. “Its fine, Steve, people have disagreements,” he says.

Steve raises an eyebrow, “well was this a disagreement or was this a consensual interaction that was intended to be rough? Why the change in story?” he asks. He watches Tony’s hackles rise and Natasha steps in.

“Tony, we aren’t stupid- we know you well enough to know what you act like when you’re being forced into something you don’t want. That’s not what we’re questioning,” she murmurs.

“What I’m questioning is why people think its fine to do this to you,” Steve says. “And also,” Tony tenses, flinching a little like he expects Steve to say something harsh, “how no one has noticed this before.”

Whatever Tony was expecting it wasn’t that. “What, don’t wonder why I put up with it?” he asks a little harshly.

Steve shrugs, “I know people who’ve been abused. At a certain point you’re just desensitized to it. I don’t even know if you consider this abuse at all and considering the way you talk about Howard this isn’t new to you. That isn’t okay either, you shouldn’t have to be used to this,” he says.

Natasha frowns a little, looking at him the way she looks at people she’s trying to dissect. Its a distinctly _Natasha_  look rather than one of her many personas. Tony looks confused too. “Its not abuse, its just a disagreement,” Tony mumbles.

“Several of them that seem to play out the same way and this,” he turns back to the computer and finds the right video, “what the fuck even _is_ this?” he asks, gesturing to Tony stumbling along- clearly drunk not that the woman he’s with seems to give a shit. “This isn’t even a consensual interaction- you can’t even fucking stand.” Its probably the most shocking thing they found and Steve suspects not the first time this woman has done this kind of thing. Looks too practiced to him and Natasha agreed.

Tony doesn’t seem to though. “Oh come on, you’ve never had drunk sex?” he asks and no, he hasn’t.

“Can’t get drunk with the serum, and before that I was too worried about hacking up a lung to drink. But I’m not an idiot Tony, there’s a difference between drunk sex and taking advantage of someone. If your partner can’t even fucking walk, they can’t consent to sex. Simple as that.” Tony rolls his eyes and looks to Natasha like she’s going to help and she looks at him like he’s nuts.

“You think I’m going to defend this woman? You’re damn lucky I didn’t hunt her down and give her a taste of what the Red Room taught me to do, Tony. Steve’s right, at the very _least_  this is assault.”

Tony doesn’t seem to take it well, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the two of them. “I don’t need your help,” he tells them and with that he walks away. Steve sighs and goes to take off after him but Natasha hold him back.

“Let him go. I know from experience that it’s hard to accept you’ve been abused- give him time to process it.”

Its three days later and Steve’s having trouble sleeping, something that’s not entirely unusual, when Tony finds him and sits down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and a glass of whisky in his hand. Steve pulls the glass out of his hand and set it down on the side table farthest away from Tony. He gets a dirty look for it but there’s no real heat there. For a long time they sit in silence before Tony speaks. “Why the hell do you care about how people treat me anyway, you don’t even like me.”

Steve frowns at him, “don’t like you? When’d you get that impression?” he asks.

Tony rolls his eyes, “somewhere between ‘big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you’ and ‘I know guys worth ten of you’. Could have been ‘you’re not the guy who makes the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you’, or maybe it was ‘you better stop pretending to be a hero’,” he says sarcastically. “No offense, but you made it damn clear you hated me from the moment you saw me so what the fuck do you care now?”

It feels like a lifetime ago that Steve saw that, watched the footage and yeah, Tony looked like a real jackass. But Steve has spent too much time watching Tony’s self destructive tendencies to believe the footage is who Tony really is. “I misjudged you. And I also recall you calling me a lab rat and telling me everything special about me came from a bottle. I don’t hold that against you,” he points out.

Tony lets out a loud snort, “yeah, probably because I’m the only one who’s every said that to you. Wanna know how many people have said the shit you did to me? Almost everyone I’ve ever met, except you were polite about it. Lets not fucking compare the two,” he snaps.

“People used to tell me I was worthless all the damn time, Tony. That’s what happens when you grow up skinny and useless in the war effort,” he snaps. “I know more about mistreatment than you might like to think.”

“Maybe,” Tony says, “but I’m not a fucking idiot. I know when someone hasn’t felt it their whole life from everyone and it fucking _sucks_  because I’m damn lucky. I’m rich, I’m attractive, I’m a fucking _superhero_  so what right do I have to suffer? I’m living everyone’s damn fantasies out and I’m whining about it?” he shakes his head. “And even that’s never been fucking good enough for pretty much anyone around me,” he mumbles. “I can do the impossible- I’ve been able to do that my whole life but I was never Captain fucking America.”

Steve frowns, “who the hell expected you to be me?” he asks. He certainly hadn’t and to his knowledge no one else has either. Well, okay, people tend to compare them a lot and yeah, people favor him but that’s not the same he thinks.

Tony gives him a withering glare, “Howard. Never mattered what I did, how good I was, how much better than him I was I was never you. I used to _hate_  you,” he says and the tone is so harsh Steve wonders if he still does.

“Why are you so pissed off about something I had nothing to do with? At Howard, I get that. He sounds like he grew into a real jackass but its not like I’ve ever made those comparisons,” he says. “And… the way you do things, it could use finessing, but you’re a damn good problem solver under pressure. I’ve never seen anything like it,” he says honestly. And his solutions- they’re always something Steve never would have thought of. They’re creative, innovative- they’re distinctly _Tony_.

“Who do you think the guy who lays down on the wire in your analogy was, Steve? We all know the legends and stories that follow- you’re heroic sacrifice everywhere you went. Erskine chose you because everyone ran away from the grenade and you jumped on it. You’ve made your opinion of me clear so again, why the hell do you care about me at all?”

Steve clenches his jaw for a moment before sighing. “I made my first impression clear, and I made my current assessment clear too Tony. You can’t choose to hear one and not the other. And I care about you because anyone who gets treated like you do by your lovers, and I use the word  _loosely_  here, deserves kindness. You deserve better than that, everyone deserves better than that,” he says, shaking his head.

Tony goes back to being silent and Steve lets him for a long few moments. “I’m not a hero,” he says after awhile. Tony gives him the same look Steve suspects anyone would if they heard that. “I grew up Irish, back when people still cared about that kind of thing, in a bad neighborhood with a shit father and a poor mother who was trapped in a bad situation. I had so many health issues it was a damn miracle I didn’t die of polio at ten, and I felt fucking useless my whole life. I wanted to join the war for purely selfish reasons- I told myself that it was because it was important but that wasn’t it at all. I wanted to feel like, for once in my life, I wasn’t the useless little runt everyone always told me I was. I told Erskine I didn’t like bullies, I don’t, because my whole life I’ve been a victim of them. Treated like shit for things I couldn’t help.”

He shakes his head, taking a breath before he continues. “Then I get this serum and I thought I was going to do something real, be important. Instead I was a dancing fucking monkey for a propaganda machine and I hated that too. So when I found out Bucky had been captured by Nazis I did something stupid and selfish and Peggy let me because she didn’t sign up for that program to watch me fake punch Hitler. I didn’t set out to be a hero I did what I wanted because I was scared, selfish, and pissed off at not doing anything useful. Only heroic thing I ever did was land that plane. I didn’t expect to wake up a legend some asshole used to abuse his kid his whole life Tony, that just happened. To add insult to injury no one even remembers Steve Rogers- people remember me as the myth they built to suit whatever propaganda people want to throw my image on in this decade, not the real man behind that image,” he snaps.

For some reason he looked himself up once and he’d been shocked at what political parties have used his image to endorse. Most of it is stuff he’d never actually agree with but that’s because he’s Captain America, Propaganda Piece, not Steve Rogers, man with real values and opinions. And he hates that, resents it with everything he has but what’s he supposed to do about it? People listen when he talks about as much as they do to Tony. People only take what they want to hear from either one of them.

Tony shuffles in closer, pressing himself into Steve’s side and he wraps an arm around him because they both need the comfort. “You ever kiss a guy before?” he asks and Steve rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh.

“Once. Got my ass kicked for that,” he says, shaking his head. Bad decisions used to be his MO back in the day.

“Yeah, that happened to me once too,” Tony says and Steve suspects that’s an understatement. He turns to face Steve, face close to his and his hair isn’t styled like it usually is. Instead is flops over his forehead naturally and it feels almost intimate to view Tony like this, soft and lacking his usual mask of bravado. “When’d you figure it out?” he asks, eyes bright with curiosity.

Steve knows what he means. “Don’t know really, guess I always knew. Its when I realized people thought that was wrong that I remember, not when I was attracted to men.”

Tony nods, “incidentally I happen to have the same experience. Howard. Pretty much everything fucked up in my life comes back to him,” he says. “Still though, Rhodey was nice, almost as smart as me and that’d been the first time I ever met anyone who challenged me intellectually. Helped that he has a nice ass, too.”

“Your best friend? The Colonel?” he asks and Tony nods, laughing.

“I used to be so paranoid about it- AIDS crisis was a big thing around then, people were dropping left and right. Didn’t want Rhodey to think less of me and also I didn’t much care for the idea of dying so I kept my sexuality to myself for a long time. I’m not very subtle though and Rhodey and I shared a room so he obviously noticed. Turns out he has a gay uncle and was fine with it.” Steve laughs, probably too hard because he had almost the same thing happen to him.

“I had a friend in the army, Morita. Poor bastard was Japanese after Pearl Harbor. Anyway, he was a smart little asshole and figured things out real fast. I thought… hell, I don’t know what I thought but when I finally got tired of being paranoid about it and confronted him he surprised me. Said I never judged him for being Japanese, never treated him badly when everyone else would have. That people were nicer to him because of it. So he said he didn’t have much place to judge me, and that maybe people were wrong about how both of our people were treated. He was the only one who ever knew to my knowledge.” Bucky probably could have figured it out but Steve is sure he didn’t, and Peggy was certainly smart enough too but she’s sure she didn’t look past their relationship. She had better things to focus on than who he was checking out when he thought no one was looking, they all did.

Tony takes in the information for a moment, eyes flicking down to his lips and Steve sighs. “How much have you had to drink?” he asks. Tony gives him a dirty look.

“I’m plenty in control of my faculties,” he says. “I can do math to prove it to you.”

Steve snorts, “you could probably do math half dead with a concussion. That’s a piss poor measure of sobriety.” At least for Tony- Steve, he’s never been that good at math. He’s not bad at it, but he’s much more suited to the arts. Always has been.

Tony laughs a little, “you’re not wrong, but I’m not actually drunk.”

“I can smell the alcohol,” Steve points out. Useless to lie when he can smell the truth.

“You have a super sniffer and there’s a glass of whisky to your left. Obviously you can smell alcohol. Just take my word for it and kiss me,” he says.

Steve opens his mouth, then closes it, frowning at Tony’s shocking forwardness before considering his actions. Alcohol could have made him more willing to open up, but what he had to say- that’d make anyone sober. And he knows what Tony looks like drunk too, unfortunately. But it does give him a solid assessment of Tony now and he’s not drunk, buzzed maybe, but Steve doubts that too. So when he carefully tilts Tony’s jaw up and kisses him he does it with the knowledge that Tony wants this, that he has enough mental capacity to want it. And when Tony throws himself into it Steve knows he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
